


And Hello Again

by lachoy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachoy/pseuds/lachoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kite didn't expect anything significant when Ging came back to visit sometimes. What he didn't expect was Ging to have a kid and for the man to be in his room late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

> This series' timeline confuses me and I tried to make it so the timeline still worked. TRIED being the keyword. Also I'm never going to stop thinking Gon was an mpreg baby, but the idea of Gon's mother dying in childbirth and Ging being stuck with him was an idea that wouldn't leave me.

“You have a son?” Kite asked, surprised. His visits with Ging were rare and usually short as he trained to take the Hunters' Exam and usually they didn't consist of anything meaningful. At least not outwardly so. Ging wasn't much for being purposely significant even if he had the habit of changing lives every time he met someone new.

But he didn't expect to see Ging with a child on his doorstep. The boy, Gon, was sleeping and Kite was unsure about what to do with the son of Ging right there in front of him. He mostly just blinked at him and then showed a comfortable spot where Ging could put him down. Complaining about his sore arm, Ging went about making himself at home in Kite's small apartment. As always. Kite didn't mind.

As always. It was hard to care about something like that when this was the man that saved your life. “How old are you?”

“Twenty,” Ging answered, taking an obnoxious bite from his apple with a loud crunch. The juices were dribbling down his chin and he hadn't shaven in a week it seemed like. If he was trying for a beard, it didn't look neat. “Kind of young to be a dad, huh?”

Kite hummed as he stretched his legs out in front of him in a seat near Ging. He didn't have an opinion about that. “Where's the mom?”

“She died.”

Being without a mother (and father) himself, something hurt inside of Kite. “I'm sorry.”

Ging shrugged as he took another bite from his apple. “Just found out. I went to visit her and see how she was. I didn't even know she was pregnant and she didn't try to tell me. Her family had the kid and told me they knew it was mine. I guess she died during childbirth or something like that. I didn't think that kind of stuff happened anymore.”

“You don't seem too sad.” Ging seemed just as he always did. Weird, quiet, and then loud when he got into something he cared about. Nothing had seemed different about this meeting and that just seemed off. If you had a child with someone then you had to have had some relationship and they died. Kite thought you'd be reacting more than Ging was at the moment.

Ging looked to Kite, apple halfway to his mouth before he sighed and set it down. “She was my friend. She wasn't a hunter, but she liked history. And she had a nice laugh and it's a damn shame she's gone.”

“But you still don't seem too broken up over it,” Kite repeated and it wasn't that he didn't think Ging didn't care. If Ging said she was his friend then obviously he had to have cared about her a little, but Kite couldn't really understand why Ging didn't react more to his friend's death. Kite knew how Ging cared about his friends.

“There's some things you can change and if you can change it for the better, you try. But it isn't like me crying or anything is going to make anything different. She died and that's that. Worry more about the kid and less about me.”

Kite liked Ging and he respected the man. How could he not? Ging was talented, intelligent, strong, and he'd saved Kite's life which Kite couldn't repeat enough. But Kite wasn't stupid and he didn't stay ignorant to the fact that Ging was anything but a selfish asshole at times. A lot of times. Looking at the small baby again, Kite wasn't too certain this would work out for the child. Could Ging be a father?

“I am. You would be a lousy dad,” Kite replied.

Ging burst out into laughter, the baby jumping in his sleep and thankfully for the boy, he seemed to be a deep sleeper. “Yeah, probably. His mom would have been a lot better at this than me. She had that nurturing thing down and any time she saw me, she'd take care of me. Hmm.” Ging smiled sadly. “I wish she hadn't died.”

“Oh, so you are sad.”

“I never said I didn't miss her, Kite.”

\- - - -

Kite was a light sleeper. It came from being homeless and easy to hurt for so long that he every little sound woke him up. Every time Gon cried, Kite woke up with a start. He'd wait a few moments to see if Ging would wake up before he heard irritated mumbling and the baby quieting down. Ging wasn't exactly soothing, but at least he didn't ignore a baby.

It was by the third time of this happening that Ging went to Kite's room.

“Sorry about the kid,” he apologized, sitting down on the edge of Kite's bed.

“Shouldn't you be apologizing for coming into my room without asking?” Kite sat up, but his voice didn't hold any anger. “How did you know I wasn't sleeping?”

Ging smirked, Kite could see it in the dark. “If you have to ask me that, you need to train harder.” Kite couldn't even be insulted and he just sighed, sitting back on his hands as he watched and waited to see what Ging came in here for. But after a small moment, Kite realized Ging wasn't going to say anything else.

“Something you need?” You know you don't need to ask me about anything in my house. You're the reason I have my own home in the first place. This place is practically yours as well.”

“Have you ever had sex?”

“That's what you came in here for? To ask me about my sex life?”

“That and some other things.”

Kite thought he knew exactly why Ging came in here now and maybe he should have been offended. There was something tacky about coming to your student's house with a kid whose mother just died and then doing this. But that was Ging for you and despite it all, Kite wasn't offended. “No, I haven't.”

Ging nodded and moved closer to Kite. “You know why I came in here, right?”

“I have a good guess.”

“What's your answer?”

“Have you thought about the fact you've known me since I was a teenager, I'm your student, and your baby is in the living room?”

“Don't really care,” Ging answered and once again, moved close enough to Kite that this was definitely an invasion of personal space. “And I don't think you do either so can I kiss you?”

Kite didn't need to think twice. “Yes.”

Even though he didn't have anything to compare it to, Ging was a horrible kisser. Kite knew he couldn't be much better himself but he also thought if he'd had practice like Ging had then he would have had to be better. But Kite didn't stop Ging, even when Ging got on top of him and Kite had his first kiss with tongue. His only kiss with tongue. And it was with Ging, of all people. Kite knew it wasn't good, but his body seemed to like it just fine. He was already hard, but he was young and Kite was certain anything could have gotten him to that state.

At night, Kite tried to sleep comfortably. Loose pants and a loose shirt, which Ging took advantage of by moving his hands up Kite's shirt. He was doing more with his hands than Kite was who didn't really know where to place them. Kite had rarely thought about sex and when he did, thinking about where to put his hands had never been one of his first thoughts. Right now, he was trying not to think too much. Thinking and instinct had a time and place but right now, Kite thought instinct would do him good here. Better than logic.

The third time that Ging pulled away, breath slightly heavy, he said, “Take your hair out of the braid.”

“It'll tangle. It's a pain to brush that out.”

“Whatever. I'll brush it if I have to, just take it out. I want to screw you with your hair down.”

Kite snickered, but sat up and complied. “Not very romantic,” he chastised teasingly as he unbraided his hair.

“Good thing I'm not really trying,” Ging murmured as he began to kiss Kite again. Kissing didn't take much work to understand or get decent at. Ging still sucked at it, but it didn't take them much longer to actually get into it. Kite could feel Ging's erection pressing into his hip as they sloppily kissed, the sounds of their lips moving against each other's being the only sound Kite could really pay attention to. There was the sound of their clothes rustling with the blankets, but that wasn't erotic.

Ging grabbed Kite's hand and moved it inside of his pants. “Jerk me off,” he ordered against Kite's lips. There wasn't any argument and Kite did as he was told. It was his first time touching someone else like this and even if he'd touched his own cock plenty of times, someone else's was different. Ging's was thicker and the skin felt different to Kite. He'd never jerked anybody else off before, but Kite guessed Ging probably didn't care how Kite used his hand as long as he got him off.

Kite didn't feel dirty, but he was surprised how hot it was to actually do this to someone. It only aroused him more and made him want to feel Ging's hands on him. He wanted to feel Ging kiss him all over and that was perhaps a ridiculous thought, but some part of Ging must have wanted that too, right?

It didn't take much at all to get Ging to have an orgasm and Kite was disappointed. He just hoped he could get some help for his own cock before anything else happened because already he could feel Ging slowing down in kissing him and Kite could feel his body's frustration start to come out because he was so achingly hard and--

They both heard Gon crying and Kite knew he wasn't going to be getting off without Ging's help any time soon. Ging pulled back with a curse and went up to go take care of his son as Kite watched him leave. Should he get himself off? Staring up at the ceiling, he knew that Ging probably wasn't going to offer Kite anything because that was Ging. Kite didn't expect it to be any different and so he moved his hand to his cock to start pumping himself with the hand still covered with Ging. His mind replayed everything that had just happened and he didn't last much longer after he started with a quiet grunt, his fluids dirtying his hands and mixing with Ging's.

Soon after he heard Gon stop crying and then Ging going into his bathroom. Kite wondered if Ging would go back into his room and he watched the door for a few moments before he heard Ging padding back to the living room. Kite smiled to himself.

Of course Ging wasn't a cuddler.

\- - - - 

Things weren't awkward in the morning as Ging fed Gon. Or tried. Gon didn't seem to want to eat and Ging was glaring down at the child. “It's morning, it's time for breakfast. Eat.”

Kite worked on breakfast for him and Ging. “He's a baby. They eat when they want.”

“It's a pain in my ass,” Ging mumbled irritably but he gave up and sat Gon back down on the cushions. “Did you get yourself off after I left last night?”

Ging had no sense of modesty. “I did, no thanks to you.”

“I was tired.”

Still, Kite couldn't find it in himself to be offended. This was Ging and being in his life meant accepting the way he was. Despite the bad qualities the man possessed, the good qualities were ones that Kite had limitless respect for. Even if Ging treated his first sexual experience like this. “I'm a little irritated you had me put my hair down and didn't do anything with it. The tangles are there now for no reason.”

Kite came over with breakfast done and handed Ging his plate, who nodded his thanks.

“I was going to screw you, but I got off and then the kid started crying. Kids get in the way of everything,” Ging looked to Gon and sighed. “I like long hair. Gon's mother had long hair.”

“Am I your rebound?”

“There's nothing to rebound from. Besides I liked your hair even before she died.”

“Do I have to remind you I'm your student?”

“Still don't care,” Ging replied with a grin. It was a good thing Kite didn't care either and silently they ate for a bit. “I'll probably be leaving by the end of today.”

Kite tried not to be disappointed, Ging was never one for settling for too long, but he couldn't help the bite. “Do you need anything before you leave?” 

“Nah, we're good. I'll probably come in to visit before the end of the year. Maybe actually screw you this time if Gon doesn't ruin it for me.”

Kite laughed to himself and thought about how this was his virginity they were talking about and how Ging talked about it as if it was nothing. But it probably didn't matter too much if Kite knew he'd hand it over to Ging gladly. Kite didn't think he could imagine it being given to anybody else but the man who was such an integral part of his life.

Ging had such a weird way to being in your life and Kite looked to Gon, wishing the poor baby the best of luck.


End file.
